The Lucky Cloud
by Jessica Moon
Summary: An oc, Kita, had genin team a rival who's her friend and maybe something more, Shikamaru. Watch them try and figure out anything from arguing...nicely to missing each other and handle a bunch of fourteen year old brats. Sequel to The Shadow Dragon Swearig
1. Team

First chapter of lucky cloud, should be alot more ShikaKita, it you don't know what that is read The Northen Deer and The Shadow Dragon. I don't own Naruto

* * *

Kita stared at her new students and smiled. "I'm Kita-sensei." She said confidently and they nodded, Hoshi waving excitedly. "Let's introduce ourselves since I only know Hoshi-kun." She said and the other two exchanged glances.

The girl flipped her pale green hair and looked around with nervous brown eyes. "I'm Amida." The other boy said sick of waiting, he was bulky with muscle. His hair was a dark gray and his eyes dark blue.

"Age, hobbies, favorite things, least favorite." Kita prompted.

"I'm fourteen, I hate younger kids, and goof-offs, and I like training. My hobbies are training." He said irritated "You?" He said and Kita blinked.

"I'm twenty-one. I like dumplings, fire, training and fun. I don't like cats. My hobbies are reading training scrolls." She said and silently dammed Naruto. He had become Hokage at age nineteen and maybe new genin sensei, she being one.

"My name is Ishi." The girl said, "I like flowers, but I don't like storms." She said quietly, Kita shrugged she got a shy one.

Hoshi ran his hands through his spiked light brown hair. "I'm Hoshi, I like training and dumplings, I don't like sitting for a long period of time." He said feet tapping. He purple eyes gazed at Kita for approval.

"Alright now that we know each other a little more we'll start the test." She said calmly and felt eyes glued to her now. "Well only three teams pass the test and stay genin." She said and felt a glare pierce her back.

"That's not right!" Amida blurted and Kita smirked.

"I know." She said and suddenly felt hated, oh well. "My test is easy there are ten small shiny red balls somewhere in Konoha, the one who gets the most of the balls wins and moves on to join one of the three teams." She lied.

"No way." Ishi said in a gasp.

"So way." Kita mimicked rather cruelly. "You have till sun set, I'd go now." She said and waved good-bye cynically. The three ran off and Kita snickered taking out the tenth red ball in her hand.

--

It had been an hour when her team finally came back; each had three like Kita planned. "We tore Konoha up like crazy, where the crap it the tenth one?" Amida demanded and Kita smirked throwing it up and catching it.

"Kita-sensei?" Hoshi questioned and she sighed.

"Try and get it." She said and instantly ducked out of the way of a charging Amida. "Ah someone took their eager pills today." She said ducked a punch he sent.

"I'm not going back to the academy." Amida said and she tripped him easily. She dodged a halfhearted punch from Hoshi flipping him so that he flew into Ishi.

"Ishi come on I'm getting bored here." She said, but the girl didn't attack, instead she helped up Hoshi and Amida. "Sun is going down." She chided.

"Amida if we attack together we'll get it then fight each other for it." Hoshi said almost guilt looking at Kita. "Ishi, you should help too." He said and Kita clapped.

"Hoshi is my favorite student!" She called excitedly. "Why?" She asked, no one answered. "Because he figured out teamwork." She said and gave him a high five. "Se you all pass, yay!" She said and they stared at her.

"Crazy woman you put us through all this…"Amida stopped leaving and Kita chuckled, he'd be so much fun to bother.

"Okay see you all tomorrow for training!" She called waving to her students' retreating backs. Doing a little cartwheel she smiled and heard applause.

"I'd give it a 3.5." Shikamaru said yawning. "Your team pass?" He asked and she nodded proudly. "So did my unfortunately." He said making a scowl.

"Did Hinata's?" Kita questioned. Shikamaru shook his head.

"Shino's." Shikamaru said and Kita nodded. She walked towards Shikamaru helping him up.

"Race you to the meeting." She challenged he shook his head and she smirked. "Yeah you would lose." She said confidently.

Shikamaru scoffed and started running. She kept pace so he went faster, she mirrored the action. "I'm going to win." He said and pushed her, getting ahead.

"Cheater!" She cried and ran after him, eyes aflame. As they made it to the door it was struggle to get by. "Put on some pounds Nara?" She questioned stuck.

He snorted and yelped, she has stepped on his foot. "That hurt." He said and Naruto cleared his throat, but they ignored him. "Wait a minute blondie!" Shikamaru snapped at him, and with a huge push he fell, on top of Kita.

"Crushed to death, is there like a gorilla on me?" Kita said dramatically pushing him off. "You need some exercise to lose those pounds." She said.

"KICHITATSU NARA! SIT DOWN!" Naruto shouted and they sighed taking there seats with the other genin sensei.

"Sorry Hokage-kun." Kita said and Naruto pouted.

"Hokage-SAMA!" He whined. "Alright to business he said clearing his throat. "We've had an up rise it B ranked missions so many will go to genin teams, even the rookies." He said giving Kita, Shikamaru and Shino a look.

Kita smirked. "No problem, I can to B ranked missions arms tied behind my back." She boasted and Shikamaru nudged her none too gently in the ribs. He mumbled something like, the genin are supposed to do most of it.

Naruto sighed heavily and droned on with the meeting. At the end Kita and Shikamaru bantered easily walking home. "So you're first mission is tomorrow right?" She asked and he nodded. "What is it?"

"D ranked, were collecting maple sap." He said scowling and she chuckled. "You?" He questioned.

"Training then the day after we have a mission, something about dog walking." She said and heaved a sigh hand on her hip. "Naruto says he'll let me join ANBU after I pass all my students, but the girl barely wants to be a ninja." She whined.

Shikamaru sighed. "Naruto is near forcing me to this, I pray I won't become ANBU such troublesome work." He said. They paused in front of his small house, still in the Nara compound.

"Later." Kita said and gave him and awkward wave, they still weren't used to friendly good-byes. Shikamaru nodded, waving then cleared his throat.

"Shouldn't I walk you home?" He asked. "I mean I am the man." He said and she punched his shoulder. "Troublesome woman." He added.

She huffed at him. "I can walk myself home, I've been doing so since I was nine and I can sure do it now." She said proudly and stormed off. "Stupid Nara and his trying to be macho, but failing ways." She fumed walking home.

She sighed at the door of her own small house, she shared it with Kenji and Daigo now, Yuki had moved out becoming the academy teacher. Walking it stomped loudly to discourage anything she wasn't supposed to see, like Kenji and Ai making out.

"What?" Daigo snapped sticking his head from his room and glaring. Daigo decided not to follow the ninja oath, but instead made weaponry, mostly custom jobs, as a living he used his fire skills to his advantage.

"Good evening to you too." She retorted, and sighed. They were always at each other's throats. "How was work?" She asked tiredly kicking off her shoes.

Daigo rubbed his hair. "Tiring all the little genin came it to stare, I hate that." He said bitterly. "You, how's that kid?" He asked

"Hoshi? Good." She said and rubber her eyes, this conversation was going nowhere fast. "Kenji around?" She asked.

Daigo sniffed a little disgusted. "Off in his room with the hoochie." He said and Kita snickered.

"Kenji, Ai needs to go home now it's almost midnight." Kita shouted and there were a few thuds then Ai ran out and Kenji calling goodbye.

Ai blushed covering a hickey with her hand. "Night Kichitatsu-san." The girl said and ran. Kita stretched, she hated being called by her surname made her feel unnecessarily old. She was four years older then the girl.

Kenji came out of his room, stoic as usually and yawned. "Late night huh?" He asked her and Kita just shook her head going up to her room to sleep, she had to knock off a layer of scrolls and paperwork to do it, but she was able to curl under the covers rather comfortably.

* * *

Hopefully will get more exciting! Woot, yeah whoot, I'm tired.


	2. Sword

I don't own Naruto, slight spoilers if not passed the Asuma thing, I don;t know the chapter number. Oh Yuki isn't a pedo he picks up chicks by saying he works with kids, the ladies love it!

* * *

Team 11 was to meet at twelve sharp. Kita waited impatiently, Hoshi's chatter buzzing in her ear; Ishi was quiet and distanced as always, weaving or something. "Where's Amida?" Kita snapped impatiently.

"He's late, it is fifteen past twelve!" Hoshi said and Kita nodded.

"He is!" She said revved up. As if on cue, Amida walked in casually and gave a half wave. Hoshi shook his head and Kita felt her anger rise. "Amida you're late." She snapped.

Amida shrugged spitting out the long weed that hung from his mouth. "I know, I had stuff to do." He said lazily and Kita raised a brow.

"I don't care if you're giving birth show up on time or track down a teammate or myself and make sure I know!" She snapped Amida rolled his eyes and Kita bit her cheek, she would not lecture she was not an old boring adult. "Fine, now all ninjas have many skills, but one that is ignored is swordsmanship." She said lifting the four katanas she borrowed from her brother.

"So will we be learning techniques?" Hoshi asked excitedly, Amida mimicked him cruelly and Kita sighed.

"You learn by doing, so I'll be using the dull katana and sparring against each of you one at a time." She said and threw one toward Amida, he caught it undoing the cover, and the blade gleamed. "Ishi-chan get over here, you're going first." She called handing Hoshi and blade.

Ishi came over slowly taking the blade held out for her. "Okay ma'am." Ishi said quietly and Kita sighed.

"Kita-sensei, if you use these, won't we cut you?" Hoshi asked worriedly and Kita merely smirked. She attacked Ishi who dodged and attacked with her own blade, Kita stepped on it making it clang to the ground.

"Nah, you won't hit me, but good work Ishi-chan." Kita said and Ishi went red and retrieved the blade. "Alright, which tough guy is next?" Kita asked and Amida stepped forward.

He attacked boldly and Kita sidestepped and stuck her leg out tripping him. "Good job Kita-sensei!" Hoshi said and Amida sent him a nasty look, pulling himself up. Hoshi approached cautiously blade near quivering.

Kita sprung smacking her blade against his legs making him do cart wheel in the air and land on his side. "So far Ishi is the best with sword work." Kita said and sighed.

"And Hoshi is the worst." Amida muttered Hoshi pushed Amida, but the boy seemed to barely feel it. "Wimp" Amida said lifting Hoshi by the collar.

Kita punched him in the back of the head. "Fighting means running till you puke." She threatened; Amida dropped Hoshi who landed on all fours. "Now I want Amida and Ishi to spar, crud you can't cut each other, Amida use my blade and I'll run and see if I can borrow a dull one." She said and handed her blade to him, then did a one-eighty and started running towards her brother's shop.

In the slowly moving street she decided to run by way of roofs, jumping up she landed on balcony. "Aiie!" Someone screamed just as she was going to jump to the roof. Looking in the glass door she covered her eyes, two people were making out, half naked. "Don't tell my husband." The woman shouted and Kita fell backwards.

Opening her eyes she landed in arms. "Good morning Kita." Konohamaru said and she waved, they knew each other from hanging around Naruto and a few missions.

"Morning Konohamaru, seen Asuchi lately?" She asked casually, Asuchi was Konohamaru's cousin he was about six. Konohamaru nodded placing her down gently. "Thanks for the uh…catch, got to go." She said taking off again.

Finally making it to Daigo's shop he glared as she basically grabbed a dull sword and ran. "Give that back soon, you psychotic brat!" He snarled at her.

She ran back quickly, avoiding the running of roofs. Finally making it back she panted hands on her knees. Looking up finally she swore. "Amida get Hoshi out of the chokehold now!" She snapped and Amida dropped Hoshi. "What the crap did I just say?" She snapped.

Amida shrugged. "Don't fight?" Hoshi offered and Kita made a face.

"No duh, Ishi did you even try and break it up?" Kita asked and Ishi shook her head. Amida scoffed. "You. Run. Laps. Around. Konoha. Now." Kita said pointing to him. He paused seeing if she was serious then left running. "I'll know if you stop!" She screamed after him.

Ishi opened his mouth to speak, and then Hoshi did. "Please don't punish Ishi." He said and Kita glared hand on her hip.

"Don't tell me how to teach, Hoshi run now, and Ishi we're training." She said and Hoshi went running. "Ishi how serious are you about being a ninja?" Kita asked sitting down on the grass.

"Very." Ishi said quietly and Kita sent her a glance. "I'm not, but it would make my older brother proud." Ishi admitted and Kita sighed pressing her head into her knees.

"Leave, don't come back." Kita said and Ishi gaped at her. "I really, really don't need anyone who's going to quit un-expectantly because I put them through all my crap, I'm making Hoshi and Amida run till they hurl, is that healthy no, but are they putting up with it, you bet your…butt." She said and Ishi nodded.

"I won't quit." Ishi said and Kita nodded.

"Yeah because I just kicked you out." Kita said collecting the swords. "Good luck with whatever else you're going to do." She said walking off, Ishi looked unbelievably depressed.

--

Kita rubbed her aching head; Ishi had been following her giving her this pathetically sad little look. "Shikamaru, is she there?" She asked Shikamaru blinked, they were supposed to be in a lunch meeting with Shino, but so far only he had been talking.

"Who?" He asked turning around to look, the café was extremely crowded. She smacked him and he glared at her.

"Idiot, don't let her know you're looking, the girl with green hair." She said quietly. "Shino you see her?" She asked and he shook his head. "She's been stalking me, its actually kind of impressive." Kita said and sipped her tea.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked and Kita sighed.

"I sort of kicked her off my team." She said and Shino gave her a look, maybe hard to tell with his glasses.

"You aren't allowed to do that." Shino pointed out and Kita shrugged.

"I just want to see how seriously she takes being a ninja." Kita said lightly and ducked under the table. "She's here, cover me." She whispered. Shikamaru and Shino both sighed.

"This is ridiculous, let her back on the team, so troublesome." Shikamaru hissed and Kita stepped on his foot from under the table. "Ouch, jerk." He said.

"Kita-san you're being childish and I don't see and green haired girl." Shino chided and Kita made shushing noise.

"Don't use my name, she'll hear." Kita said and Shikamaru grabbed her arm pulling her up. "Hey." Kita said

"No one here, so sit your crazy self down." He snapped and Kita opened her mouth then gasped, Shikamaru turned around and Ishi and taller green haired man stood behind him.

"Hey Ishi-chan." Kita said relaxed, but kicking Shikamaru in the shin repeatedly.

"You're Kita who kicked my little sister of her genin team?" The man demanded and Kita raised a brow.

"I believe it is actually my genin team." She said and stood. "Excuse me Shikamaru let me talk to…" She paused looking at him.

"Hiro." The man said and Kita nodded. "Ishi wait here." Hiro instructed as they excited the small café.

"Hello Ishi-chan, I'm Shino and that is Shikamaru." Shino said and Ishi nodded. "Sorry you have to put up with Kita." He added and Shikamaru glared at him.

"She isn't that bad Shino, just trying to do the right thing." Shikamaru lectured, Shino shrugged turning away. "I can't see them outside, bad sign." Shikamaru added.

"Shikamaru-sensei does Kita-sensei not like me?" Ishi said and Shikamaru shrugged.

Shino chuckled darkly. "Shikamaru can't figure out if she likes him or if he likes her, much less whom else she is fond of." He said and Shikamaru sulked.

"Anyone smell smoke?" Their waiter asked placing down the bill. Shikamaru swore paying his and Kita's share and rushing out. Kita probably did something stupid.

"Idiot!" He shouted, behind the restaurant, Hiro was slightly burned and knocked out; Kita was desperately trying to put out the flaming trashcan.

Kita scowled at him blowing smoke from her eyes. "He made me really angry!" She said stomping the fire down. Shikamaru sighed lifting him over his shoulders.

"The hospital will need a new ward for your victims if you keep this crap up!" He chided and she sighed holding up Hiro's feet as they trudged toward the hospital.

"Big brother!" Ishi shouted running out, Shino watched from the doorway shaking his head. "What did you do to him?" Ishi demanded and Kita sighed.

"Things happen." Kita started. "And at the end someone get beat up it just happened not to be e beating up your brother." Kita explained, badly and Shikamaru shook his head.

--

Kita rocked back on her heels, Ishi was talking with her recovering brother, and she and Shikamaru waited in the hall. "Shikamaru?" She asked hitting the wall.

He sat across from her on the floor. "Yeah?" She asked and she sighed.

"Do you get sick of all the crap I put you through?" She asked. "I mean we're friends. In our way, but not really, you always take responsibility for dumb things I do." She questioned.

"Yes." He said and she blinked. "Yes to we really are friends, no I don't get sick of it. As much of a troublesome girl you are you try, better then I can say myself." He said yawning.

Kita blinked surprised. "You remember what I said like seven years ago?" She asked and he nodded. "The really important thing?" She continued.

"Yes woman, what is it." He snapped.

"Why do you say things that make me nervous, when you know they'll make me nervous?" She said and he sighed.

"Because I find it funny." He said chuckling. "You think you're all-mighty, but the laziest ninja can say things that make you nervous and knows it, admit it that's funny." He said and she lunged at him pulling his hair.

"Jerk, we were having a lovely moment and you just ruined it!" She said and he shoved at her.

"Lovely moment, did Ino make you read romance novels again? Ouch, Cow you're heavy!" He snapped and she scratched his ear. "Ouch." He said and some coughed.

"Do you love birds mind keeping it G in front of Asuchi?" Kurenai asked holding her son's hand.

"Kita-chan and Shika-chan are in love mommy?" Asuchi asked his wide red eyes gleaming.

"No!" Shikamaru said and Kita nodded jumping off him. "Your Mommy is just being silly." He said rubbing the kid's head with affection.

"Very silly, no one would love Shikamaru." Kita said and he glared at her.

"I love Shika-chan." Asuchi said, "I love Kita-chan more though, were getting married." He added and Kita chuckled.

Kurenai took her son along by the hand and he waved vigorously good-bye. "My second proposal by a kind younger then eight in the past seven years, I'm so set." She said chuckling. Shikamaru scoffed. "Jealous Shikamaru?" She asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Of you, never." He said and she stuck her tongue out. "Don't you have to see Naruto, he doesn't like you attacking villagers." Shikamaru lectured and she sighed going off. Shikamaru was right Kita was in trouble, again.

* * *

Shino is ooc becuase he has no personality!


	3. ANBU

A short update. I'll be busy so uodates might come later, but summer is coming! I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Kita sat slumped in the big chair as Naruto read off the medical report for Ishi's older brother. They made eye contact and he groaned. "Kita, what am I supposed to do, you kicked genin out with out my permission, beat up the genin's sibling and seemed guilt free." Naruto said tiredly.

"Naruto I have a temper, you know that all of Konoha and the boarding villages know that, if some idiot is going to pick a fight it should be his problem." She said fiercely and Naruto shot her a withering glance.

He paced before sitting down. "I don't think with your temper you could be in ANBU, Tsunade hesitated to put you in it because of your temper, I know you have talent." He said and Kita glared angrily.

She bit her finger, something she copied from Kiba, the pain was calming. "Hokage-sama, I haven't had problems with my mission in year once I'm out of the village I'm all business." She protested.

Naruto rubbed his head and stared at Kita. "I put you in charge of the genin because one I know you'd do them well and secondly for you to grow up." He said and she pushed from her chair standing. "You're only trial right now, one more big mistake I'm going to have to ban you from mission for a few months." He said and she turned angrily. "Just be glad the ANBU still has space since Shikamaru turned down a position." He called and she froze at the door.

Kita turned slowly and put her weight on the doorway. "You're saying that Shikamaru, could be an ANBU?" She questioned and Naruto didn't realize the impending danger.

"ANBU captain." He said innocently and Kita gripped the door breaking a piece off, she stormed away leaving it behind. "Oh crap." Naruto said tiredly falling into his chair.

--

Hinata yawned looking at her clock, it was almost midnight. What woke her up was the vicious knocking on the compound's door. Walking out barefoot she checked, using _Byukagan. _"Kita-chan?" She questioned opening the gate.

"Hey Hinata I need a hair cut, you mind?" Kita asked dripping in water.

"S-sure, but it isn't raining and you're soaked?" Hinata said and Kita shrugged.

"I needed a wake up so I ran to the lake swam and came back, but realize my hair is way too long!" She declared pacing behind Hinata who led her to where Neji usually trained. Hinata left to get scissors and something to keep the hair on.

Kita hadn't had a haircut in a long time, she kept her hair in a braid, but it still was unruly and down to her knees. Hinata placed a tarp over the edge of the porch and pushed Kita down gently. "Why n-now?" Hinata asked undoing the girl's braid. "And the lake is about six miles away." Hinata added combing out the tangles quickly.

"I feel like a change." Kita said sitting still and Hinata froze, a sudden need for change didn't seem good especially with Kita's temperament. "Just a little longer then my shoulder please." Kita added.

Hinata vaguely remembered Ino lecturing Kita for the past year to get a hair cut, but Kita always forgot to. "Did something happen?" Hinata asked and Kita made no move to answer. "Kita?" Hinata asked and looked at the girl, she was fast asleep. Hinata finished Kita's hair, leaving the bangs a little longer then the rest.

Trying to get the girl awake was impossible, moving her was slightly less hard. Hinata dragged Kita along, making a lot of noise before she stopped panting. Neji came at a jog looking around. "What happened?" he questioned

"Kita won't w-wake up s-so…" Hinata said blushing and Neji rolled his eyes picking Kita up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"It did sound like someone was dragging an elephant around, where do you want the moron?" Neji asked. Hinata pointed to the guest room and he sighed walking short distance opening the door and dropping her.

"Neji!" Hinata said, but paused at the disgusted look on Neji's face, then noticed. Kita was chewing on his very long hair. She stifled a giggle well Neji jerked his hair free. He left angrily and Hinata closed the door on Kita quietly.

--

Shikamaru woke dazed and confused, he doubted it was alcohol because he had that once and gave it up. Sitting up he found himself on raft floating on water, looking down written vividly on his arm was '_Hope you like to swim! XOXO Kita' _Then an arrow and he turn his arm _'P.S. Nice Boxers.'_ Stuck his arm in rubbing it fiercely.

Looking to his boxers, he rolled his eyes they were red-orange, Kita's favorite color. He decided he better get going. He slipped into the water and shuddered, he really hated swimming.

--

Kita sat cheerfully watching Ishi attack a tree trunk repeatedly with a sword, Kita turned her head where Amida and Hoshi sparred. She felt a rather bad aura, but ignored it, until she couldn't move. Her body stood on its own and she felt a tingle over her entire body and she stepped away from training walking on her own. She noticed her shadow. "Shikamaru!" She shouted

She heard a sick snickering and found herself in another training ground, Shino's. She approached Shino whose students stared at her and he turned, but on her own she grabbed Shino by the collar and slammed her mouth to his. "Sensei!" The girl shouted a gasp and Kita was released from the jutsu.

"Nara, I'm going to kick you back to The Great Ninja War!" Kita shrieked and ran from where Shikamaru's shadow retreated. Shino seemed completely blown away and stared. Kita saw Shikamaru's retreating back and made lunge, but Naruto stepped out speaking with Hinata and Kita froze, one more mistake she was in trouble.

"Oh hi Kita-chan!" Naruto said nervous if Kita was still mad, but she made a strained smile and waved and went back to her team. "Kita-chan seems so calm today, huh?" Naruto said and Hinata nodded indulgent with Naruto's view of the world.

Kita kicked at the ground her return attack to Shikamaru must be subtle, very subtle.

--

Amida stared at his sensei climbing a storm gutter; he was on his way home. "Kita-sensei?" He questioned. She turned and winced and jumped form the storm drain.

"Okay I'm currently in prank war, with the sensei of team 3, Shikamaru, I'm not a stalker!" She said vivid and Amida raised a bow. "I seem totally crazy, huh?" She questioned and he nodded slowly.

He froze though face grim. "Team three has, Yoshi." He said eyes narrowed. "Kita-sensei, if I can get revenge on Yoshi I'll help you with Shikamaru-sensei." He said enthusiastically.

Kita flinched, she really thought brining a kid into her stupid fight would count as a mistake to Naruto, but it was a way to bond in her way. "Okay, but don't get distracted from the mission tomorrow." She said

"Oh yeah, distracted from washing windows for old people." Amida said bitterly. Kita put a hand on her hip flicking his forehead with her finger rolling her eyes.

"I pulled a favor we're actually escorting Tsunade from a gambling town to here, she needs to place control of the hospital to actually a friend of mine." She said proudly and he rolled his eyes. "Welcome better get home kid, before your mommy come running." She said and Amida blushed leaving.

* * *

Hmmm, this story actually will have more Amida then I originally planned. Oh well!


	4. Escort

Plot developement! I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"We're escorting this drunk old lady?" Amida questioned and Kita stepped on his foot, they were waiting for Tsunade to finish her poker game to go. Ishi and Hoshi waited politely, but Amida and Kita both were getting antsy.

Amida winced and Kita ran a hand through her hair. "Shut up, she defeated the current Hokage at your age with one finger." Kita warned and Amida's eyes widened before he recovered and rolled his eyes.

Tsunade threw down her card paid her losses and came out groaning, Shizue followed behind her holding an elderly Ton-ton. "Ah Kita, I haven't seen you in years." Tsunade said and smiled slightly. "Finally got a hair cut." She added and Amida chuckled before Kita smacked him.

"So ready to go?" Kita asked and Amida cleared his throat pointing to himself. "Oh yeah my team, Hoshi, Ishi and the brat, Amida." She said rolling her eyes and Tsunade yawned. Kita lead the way out of the gambling town.

Amida kept pace with Kita in the front, Ishi and Hoshi walked in the back. "Seriously though how big are those lady's…" Amida started before Kita slapped a hand over his mouth. He scowled and Kita rubber her hand on her pants.

"Kita are we going to get their by today?" Tsunade asked and Kita paused, checking the sun's position.

"Yeah maybe an hour or so after sunset though." Kita said. They continued on, but it was strange the sun was near set, but they weren't any closer.

Hoshi caught up with Amida and sent him to the back, Amida went glaring at Hoshi, they were some kind of rivals. "Kita-sensei are we in a genjutsu?" He asked cautiously and Kita sent him a look meaning, yes.

"Let's take break." Kita called and they sat down. "Tsunade-sama sit in the center of the clearing please." She younger girl asked. Tsunade rolled her eyes, but did as she was asked. "I'll be right back." Kita added and ran off a short ways.

She masked her charka and waited from a bush watching, Amida and Hoshi were shoving at each other Shizue talking with Tsunade and Ishi hugging her knees to herself. A black smoke flew over the land and Kita inched forward, her eyes burned. "Ishi-chan!" Hoshi screamed and Kita jumped forward as the smoke cleared.

"Kita-sensei, and dark ninja came and kidnapped Ishi-chan." Amida exploded, seeming to blame Kita for it. Kita pivoted, oh she was so screwed.

"Hoshi-kun, Amida get Tsunade back safely now, Shizue you're in-charge of them, I'm retrieving Ishi." Kita said and went of running; charka familiar to Ishi's was ahead along with a wishy-washy kind. Kita skidded to a stop on her knees.

A dark ninja is right, it looked like a shadow. Ishi was blue faced, was he choking her, the girl shiver as she was dropped. The girl looked more freezing then frightened. "You got one, good boy." A man with oil slick hair said and the shadow man seemed to flow into a tattoo the real man had. "You can come out little girl." The man called looking where Kita hid.

Kita stepped out, hand itching towards her kunai pack. "I demand my subordinate back immediately or you will have mine and Konoha's wrath upon you." Kita said and slight chill went over her arms.

"Cocky aren't you, do you even know my name?" He asked and Kita's hand flicked in an involuntary reaction, the man's eyes were covered, but he saw into her, through her. "I'm Hon, the smartest ninja to live." He said and Ishi whimpered.

"I'm the best ninja to live." Kita said confidently. And Hon chuckled lifting up Ishi by the hair. "Put her down!" Kita snapped rushing forward before Hon put a kunai to Ishi's throat.

He smiled as Kita faltered. "Best ninja has shown her weakness, but I guess you can't help it, you're female. The weaker of the species, but the most…" he paused sniffing Ishi, the girl turned more blue like she was in ice-water.

"Please let her go, she has nothing you'd want." Kita said feeling helpless. Hon sighed heavily dropping Ishi, Kita rushed to gather the girl up, but Hon stepped on Ishi's head.

"Give me you, because as I was saying Women have more spirit something I live off of." Hon said and lifted his foot off of Ishi. "This girl lacks spirit to begin with, you though it practically radiates of you." He said and sniffed Kita, she shuddered because it was just too creepy.

"Fine let her go now." Kita said and he kicked Ishi making her roll away. "Ishi." Kita said sharply and the girl looked up eyes hazy. "Run to Konoha now, tell them I'll be fiiiiiine, to you mind not doing that?" Kita snapped smacking Hon away, he was too close for her comfort. "GO." She snapped at the girl.

Ishi stood up wobbly and walked away, Kita vaguely though of how screwed she was. "So where were we?" Hon asked taking her arm. She jerked away glaring and he smiled.

--

Ishi felt sick as she made it into the village and rushed to Hokage tower, she bumped into man, who called her name, but she didn't bother looking back. She made it to the Hokage's office, even though it was near midnight the office had, Tsunade, Amida, Hoshi, and Naruto in it. "Kita-sensei is…" The girl paused to pant.

"Where is she?" Hoshi and Amida asked near jumping on their teammate. They glared at each other before Shikamaru burst in seeming panicked.

"Kita was supposed to be back long before, where is she?" Shikamaru demanded and Tsunade and Naruto blinked, this was out of Shikamaru's character to be angry and demand.

"We don't know." Naruto said guiltily looking to the floor.

"I know." Ishi said tiredly. "She's in the forest about two miles in, fighting a man named Hon, she's in danger she doesn't know what the man does he sucks the will to live." She said and froze, that was probably more words she has ever said in her life.

"Rescue mission?" Amida asked and Naruto shook his head.

"Not for you, Shikamaru get the first jonin you see, and go." Naruto instructed and Shikamaru nodded leaving in a rush. He was out of the building in a near blink of an eye. Sliding to a stop in front of Akamaru and Kiba on top.

"Where's the fire?" Kiba asked grinning.

--

The fire was two miles into the forest, Kita's flaming fists were struggling to even get near Hon, and Kita was performing at maybe half her usual ability. "Tired already best ninja to ever live?" Hon mocked as Kita panted.

Hon's ability made her tired and hopeless. "Stand still." She demanded, he was, but the world was spinning in front of Kita's eyes. Hon chuckled catching her as she fell. She froze feeling him make her freeze. "I SAID STAND STILL!" She shrieked arms flailing.

"Most people wouldn't mind be supported right now." Hon said and she felt her will sucking out of her.

"Let go." She said and he chuckled, but he was sent flying forward, Kita in his arms and she was used to cushion his blow. She moaned.

"The lady said let go, sorry about that Kita." Kiba said on Akamaru and her eyes gazed at him. "Hon, huh? You let a pretty boy like that beat you Kita?" Kiba asked And Hon's shadow man flew from the man's tattoo, but it froze.

"Shikamaru?" Kita asked pushing her self up, but Hon captured her pushing back down.

"Another shadow user?" Hon asked seeming delighted. "Shikamaru, oh Shikaku's brat." Hon said and chuckled.

Shikamaru went blue though no one could see it; Hon's shadow now controlled Shikamaru sucking his energy. "Hey guess what?" Kita said and Hon's head turned to her, her whole arm was aflame and she covered his face with her hand.

Hon screamed throwing Kita into a tree, as she slid down Kiba caught her and left her on Akamaru, she was exhausted barely able to keep her eyes open. "Come on Shikamaru breathe!" Kiba said smacking at the Nara's back.

"You know what you just did?" Hon asked, no one answered. "You just attacked the ruler of Mist." He said and disappeared. Shikamaru panted and turned glaring at Kita.

"What were you doing taking on a enemy by yourself?" He demanded and Kita glared, but didn't move, her arms were around Akamaru's neck for balance. "Why are you so stupid?" He questioned and Kiba put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Shikamaru, its like you were worried over her or something." Kiba said and Shikamaru went red, Kiba raised a brow and Shikamaru walked ahead.

Kiba and Akamaru walked side by side out of Shikamaru's hearing range. "Why'd you have to bring him?" Kita asked angrily eyes half closed. Kiba chuckled.

"He brought me, you really need to stop torturing him." Kiba said and Kita looked at him. "You know what I mean, did the same to me when we were dating however briefly." He said and Kita scowled.

"I don't know what you mean, and Shikamaru and I aren't dating." She said rolling her eyes. Akamaru yipped in laughter.

"You're not, oh either way you're always doing things on your own usually things no one could do on their own too, worried me and now Shikamaru's going to get gray hairs." He said laughing and Kita turned away.

--

Naruto's face looked very grave, Mist was a big threat its power had been growing recently and its alliance with Konoha had been weak. "We'll send an apology, but I'm not punishing any of you." He said and Kita scowled, Kiba and Shikamaru seemed okay with it.

"Apologize for self defense, that psycho was the one who attacked a young girl!" Kita protested and Shikamaru glared at her.

"Idiot." He said

"Know it all." She retorted.

"Jerk."

"Tyrant."

"Psycho"

"Lazy ass!"

"Cut it out you two and go to bed." Kiba snapped and Kita elbowed him in the ribs. She and Shikamaru raced for the door shoving at each other.

"Oh crap." Naruto said once by himself.

* * *

Return of Kiiiiiiba! Are you excited?


	5. Leader

Updated yay! I don't own Naruto. Kita shows off her fantastic teaching skills.

* * *

Mist had declared war against Konoha. It did it in a big show, attacking Konoha food supplies. It didn't end pretty with fifteen civilians dead, currently Naruto was having a meeting with the jonin of the village. "We have Suna's support, but Iwa's alliance with Suna and Mist is dangerous." Naruto said.

"Is this going to be like the last Great Ninja War?" Hinata asked quietly and hush went over the room, all eyes are on Naruto.

"Hopefully we'll be able to crush it before it gets too bad." Naruto said and chatter started again. "The chunin exams will be postponed, and someone will have to take over Shikamaru's team." Naruto said and Kita stared at Shikamaru who sat across the room from her, they weren't speaking.

"Why?" Kita asked boldly and Shikamaru glared at her, seeming embarrassed.

"Shikamaru is the war's strategy advisor at the current time." Tsunade said and Kita tightened her fist, there was catcalls made at Shikamaru who went red. "Now, Kita why don't you also train Shikamaru's team?" Tsunade asked.

Kita nodded agreeably. Another team, why not. "No in fact Kita should give up her team too." Shikamaru said and people turned to listen. "Kita's a war machine to be blunt, fire is extremely destructive and to be true no one believes she can be a good teacher." He said and she trapped her finger against her thigh. "Don't act like that we all know its true, fire is made for destruction." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, yeah." Kita said and tension filled the air.

"Okay, calm down, we're discussing a calmer solution then war." Naruto said interrupting. "Now I do want Kita to take over Shikamaru's team for the time being and she may have to pass off her team again, but till then act like normal you're dismissed." Naruto finished and Kita was first to leave, smoke trailing after her.

Shikamaru jogged after her catching her arm, which he dropped since it was scalding hot. "What's your problem?" He demanded and she snorted.

Putting a hand on her hip she batted her eyes lashes. "Oh nothing, I just love, love, love being called a war machine and irresponsible in front of my superiors and peers." She said sarcastically. "Tell your team to meet me tomorrow at twelve in Training ground twelve, if they fight with my team I'm not going to be happy." She said.

"What if your team starts it?" Shikamaru questioned and Kita scoffed.

"My team will know better." She said with cynical hint to her voice. "Now, strategy lord you need anything else?" She asked

"Well you need a muzzle for the mouth you have." He said leaving and Kita turned away angrily.

--

"Alright you might not know, but I'm Kita-sensei." Kita said with impatience, the new team nodded respectfully. "This is Hoshi, Amida and Ishi. I don't know your names." She said and skinny, tall, muscled, boy smiled.

"I'm Yoshi." He said proudly and Kita summoned him up, Rock Lee worshiper.

"I'm Eri." An Inuzuka girl said and a dog up to Kita's knees bark. "This Daimaru, and the sleeping jerk is Ronnin." She said impatiently giving her teammate a kick. The boy jerked up and glared, he had short sandy hair with a rat-tail to mid-back.

"That's great. Today since we have a large number we're playing ninja tag." Kita said and got dull looks. "Ninja tag is when one person is it, but everyone must capture them and bring them back to me, whoever last the longest wins. First person to be it is, Ronnin." She said, "Give him twenty seconds head start." She said and waited, Ronnin didn't move.

"I give up." He said and Kita stood, she was sick of Shikamaru and now of his little clone. She pent down lifted him by the collar and looked him dead in the eye. "What, you bothersome female?" He demanded.

"You're going to play your heart out and win or I'm going to have you run so much that you're future children will be born with out legs." She hissed and he raised a brow. "Doubt me? Cause when I light that nice little piece of useless hair on fire I'm sure you run to the next source of water." She said and dropped him. "Five second head start." She said. "Five…."

"What?" He asked

"Three…Two…One!" She shouted and he was out of sight, he was fast. "Go." She snapped at her staring students, she started a timer. She sat down once by herself and rubbed her pounding head.

"Never seen Ronnin run that fast, I know the kid is speedy, but wow." Shikamaru said plopping down next to her. She sent him a glance and groaned.

"Why are you here, don't you need to plan an invasion or something?" She asked sarcastically and he made a mocking laugh.

"Take your happy pills today, I'm here to tell you that you're leading a mission to stop another attack of Konoha farms, tonight shouldn't be too long, leaving at midnight." He said and she glared.

"Really, I'm a teacher and a war machine now?" She asked and he scowled at her.

"I'm doing you a favor this goes well Naruto says he might put you in ANBU, my suggestion." He said and Kita's eyes widened, she took Shikamaru by the shoulder smacking their lips together.

"Thanks!" She said and he stood up wobbling and red face leaving with a friendly, but confused wave. She looked at the timer, taking out a whistle, which was on her necklace-chain. The chain held bottle of heat pills, her ring and the whistle. Her team assembled, and slowly the other did.

"What's that?" Ronnin asked obnoxiously sneering at it. "We aren't dogs." He stated and Eri snarled at him.

"Yeah, yeah be glad I'm not having you run. I'm having you spar." Kita said and smiled, she liked even groups. "Eri and Ishi, Yoshi and…" She paused Amida was jumping up and down for a chance to fight the shiny haired kid. "Amida, Ronnin and Hoshi." She said and separated. Kita almost leaped with joy as Ishi took out her blade.

There was thump and Kita's head turned; brawny Amida had been slammed down. "I'm sorry Amida-kun." Yoshi said offering his hand and Amida smacked it away getting up by himself.

"Come on Amida, you're embarrassing me, but some of your weight to use!" She yelled and Amida went red, another thud and Kita turned to see Hoshi down too, this just enraged her and her happy mood was done. "Hoshi, I don't care if you have to knock his brains out don't lose!" She shouted. Ronnin smirked, but it was ruined when Hoshi punched him, making him fall back. "That's a boy! Ronnin don't let other things distract you!" She yelled.

Ronnin sat up and spat. "Maybe if you weren't so damn loud!" He snapped, "Just like Shikamaru-sensei said you're an impossible woman with a harpy voice." He shouted.

"One watch your mouth, two Shikamaru-sensei is and unmotivated cow, who thinks trying is stupid." Kita called angrily. "Ishi keep your form up, Eri don't rely purely on Daimaru get in there." She called absently, those were the only two sparring Amida Yoshi and Hoshi all watched her argument with Ronnin.

Ronnin snorted at her with a look of scorn. "Don't be mad because Shikamaru-sensei beat you." He called and Kita laughed.

"Little boy, go back to sparring, because you don't even know what you're talking about." She said cockily and he rolled his eyes, she snapped her finger lighting them on fire. "Spar. Now." She said curtly and Ronnin shook his head. "Okay don't, Hoshi you're sparring me, the baby can go home." She said impatiently and Hoshi and Amida exchanged glance before Hoshi rushed forward.

--

Kita stood over the collapsed bodies, she had sparred every student, except Ronnin who had left, and each was exhausted. She heard a crack of a twig. "I told you to go home." She snapped and a hand was on her shoulder turning her around.

"I know and you're supposed to train him." Shikamaru said glaringly and Kita pushed her hand off her. "He came to me, what are you doing?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Everyone laps, I need to talk with Shikamaru." She said and jerked her head to another clearing; she led them there feeling his glare on her back. "Alright, listen up…" She said once in the clearing. "If Ronnin refuse to spar or tells me, that you think, no said, I'm a harpy impossible woman yada yada I really don't feel like training him." She declared.

"Maybe if you weren't impossible, and train them like a slave worker, he'd not rebel against you." Shikamaru retorted angrily and Kita made a face.

"Yes its my fault, I'm sure for training you have them sleep, but I actually want them to succeed." She said with impatience.

"Are you mad with him or me and taking it out on him?" He asked squeezing her wrist till she drew back in pain.

"I was damned cheerful till he started being a wise mouth." She said and he raised a brow. "By cheerful I mean in my own way, which implies shouting." She added and he shook his head leaving. "Tell they can go home will you, I need to do some crap." She said and he made a motion she took for yes.

--

Kita felt her pack weight down a little more then usual, she couldn't help, but be sickly excited for her mission though it implied murdering people. "Daigo, I'm going!" She called and Daigo grunted. "Bye Kenji." She said, but there was no response.

Walking over to Kenji's room Kita heard a moan; she made gagging face and banged on the door with her fist. "What?" Kenji yelled alitle hoarse.

"Get Ai out of here now. Oh and tell her mom I said hi." She yelled lousy and Ai ran out red face covering a hickey rather badly. Kenji sent Kita a nasty glare and Kita shrugged, she felt like a mom.

Kita walked in the cool dark night toward the village gate, she was in charge the power illuminated the sky. "Okay roll call, Hinata?" Kita said and the girl raised her hand. "Neji?" She called and he raised his hand, angrily he clearly didn't want to be under Kita's control. "Sakura?" Kita asked and Sakura raised her hand. "Hanabi? Is the whole Hyuuga clan here?" Kita said and Hanabi raised her hand. "Yuki?" Kita asked and Yuki raised his hand. "Finally, Lee?" She said and Lee raised his hand.

"So what's the plan?" Lee asked eagerly and Kita step them up in their advancement plan. Kita would be in the center, like the brain, then Lee in front of her, Sakura to her left and Yuki to her right. Neji would be in front of Lee, Hanabi next to Yuki and Hinata next to Sakura.

"They're our constant eyes, we know where the Mist ninja should attack, but we could be off, and we never know if we run into traps, Lee is the fastest so he's second. I'm in center and the formation could change instantly, so we need to get there before sunrise because that's when they'll leave, Sakura is hanging back to heal." Kita explained as they ran.

"So why are we on the sides?" Hanabi asked and Kita rolled her eyes.

"I know Neji has a weird blind spot as do all Hyuuga clan members, so hopefully I'm canceling it out." Kita said. It was silent for awhile except crickets and breathing, it seemed deafening to a nervous Kita, her heart was on fire, would this work, she really want an ANBU position.

* * *

Ninja! Ninja! Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!


	6. Ramen

Another chapter, and slight fight scene...I'm bad at those. I don't own Naruto...I'm really sick of typing that too. So I'm not going to bother anymore.

* * *

Kita watched interested, they were using fire to burn down a whole farm including the house where a family slept she assumed at the hour. "Lee, get the family out, unseen please." She said quietly. Lee left like a blur. "Okay we meet at the clearing covered in rocks a mile back if separated." She said.

"So I wait here?" Sakura questioned and Kita nodded.

"Neji, Hinata and Hanabi are attacking the ninja, Yuki and I are also, plus putting out fire." Kita said and made a count down with her fingers from five. At zero they ran in different directions, Kita felt Yuki backing her up, there was already smoke coming from a storehouse.

Yuki slid to a stop the one lighting the fire stared at him, but Kita slit his throat. Yuki breathed frost on the small flame. "Kita, duck." Yuki said and Kita did and felt fist over her head, grabbing it she flipped it over her head. The man crashed behind her and was frozen, literally.

"Kita!" Lee shouted running over, he punched out a ninja with ease. "The house on fire, a baby is in there!" He said and Kita swore, the house was really burning.

"Yuki, Lee's your new partner." She said and started running; she had to jump over Neji who was fighting back to back with his cousins. Kita dived bombed into the house covering her face for broken glass.

There was crying coming upstairs. Kita jumped them two at a time, but they collapsed under her. Lapped at her arms and the last stair fell on her back, she groaned pushing the weight off of her ripped shirt. Pulling herself on to the second floor she landed roughly on her knees and crawled avoiding getting smoke in her eyes towards the cries.

She went into a room and saw a cradle standing up she saw the baby, bawling her little eyes out, Kita lifted her rocking her slightly before turning the exit, it crashed in. "Damn, oh sorry baby I meant dang." She said and the baby bawled louder.

Kita walked to the wall and burned a hole into it; the slight night breeze was nice. Kita hugged the baby to her chest and jumped to the ground, the baby didn't even notice. "Nice move." A masked Mist Nin said and Kita turned bracing for a blow, her hands were full. The Mist Nin used needles apparently from the claw like scratch Kita felt go into her back about nine times, before Kita placed the baby down, Kita had already crouched in pain.

Kita turned around quickly and stood swiping at his face, hand burning, she clung digging into his skin and heard him scream. "Bad night, for both of us huh?" She told his dead body. She turned lifting the tired out baby to her and walking off, seems her team had left, but Kita double checked, no survivors around and only slight damage to the store house, she turned to the house. "It wasn't that nice to began with." She said wincing at the ashes.

--

Kita sat on a rock at the meeting point. Her back was exposed, but she clung her vest to her chest, Sakura said to air out her wounds well the pink haired woman looked at the baby. "Okay baby is fine." Sakura said handing it to the frantic mother.

"Thank you, thank you." The mother said to Sakura then Kita. Kita shrugged then winced heavily.

Sakura said behind Kita and examined her back. "Not infected." Sakura said applying ointment, Kita squirmed from the burning sensation it provided. Sakura scolded her well she applied the green charka the wounds healed leaving now unnoticeable scars. "All good." Sakura said.

Kita nodded turning away from the group and putting on her jonin vest, red faced. "I'm only wearing a vest great." She said angrily. She stood and looked at the freshly rising sun. "Come on let's get going." She said rubbing her swore shoulders.

"I'm sorry to be a bother, but I need to milk the cows." The man of the house said and Kita glared at him heavily. There was a mooing noise and Lee looked around confused.

"Those cows?" Kita asked making a face.

--

Kita's mission came in Konoha around seven in the morning, being followed by three cows, two ducks, and ten chickens. "Naruto is going to be excited to see though pretty cows." Kita said sarcastically.

"Kita, my beloved child, you are acting silly, Naruto won't be excited." Lee said and Neji rolled his eyes, Kita smiled good-naturedly.

Kita went to Hokage tower to pick up her paper work and then she'd head home. Walking in Naruto sat, up to his neck in papers. "Rock attacked Sand." He informed me.

"So one side needs to get Cloud as an alley." Kita said picking up a stack of mission paperwork, about ten pages. "Mission went decent, food in the storage places should be moved, and the family needs a new home though, all Mist Nin were killed." She reported already scratching down on the paper with a pen she stole of Naruto's desk.

"Do I want to know why you have a lack of shirt?" Naruto asked and Kita hugged the vest.

"Only I was injured and no lasting damage." She added ignoring his question.

"Okay, but I have a report from Shikamaru that you refuse to teach on of his students?" Naruto asked eyes tired. Kita, twitched feeling slightly guilty. Naruto was stuck in an office, how gross.

"Yeah, but hey Naruto how about I bring you some ramen from that place you like." She said and Naruto's eyes brightened and he started babbling. She disappeared leaving a clone.

--

Kita sat waiting for the ramen to go thing she order from Ichiraku. "I've never seen you here before." The old man said and Kita nodded kicking against her stool. She didn't like ramen.

"Picking this up for a friend, Naruto." She said and the old man smiled broadly.

"Naruto, he's a good kid hasn't been able to come by recently." The man said and handed her a Styrofoam pale. She thanked him and paid. "Tell him I said hi." The old man said as she left.

Kita held the ramen arm's distance from her and vaguely wondered if Naruto was trying to talk to her clone still. "Probably." He muttered to herself.

"Hey K-Kita." Hinata said waving, Kita grinned at her shy friend who shrunk back, Kita's aura grew…intimidating.

"Hey Hina-ta." Kita said popping the ta in a weird way. "Want to do me a favor?" Kita questioned.

--

Hinata looked around ready to faint as she knocked on Naruto's door. He yelled to come in. "Okay." Hinata mumbled trying to compose herself; she couldn't believe Kita was making her deliver Naruto's ramen.

Too bad for both of them Naruto was impatient and he jumped out of his off. "Ouch!" he cried, hot ramen had been spilled on both of them and currently Hinata was passed out on the floor, under Naruto.

--

Sakura stared at her two burned friends. Each needed healing and Sakura was the only available medic nin, even though it was her break! "For some reason I feel the need to smack Kita." She muttered setting to work.

* * *

Mostly stupid humor towards the end.


	7. Choice

Lucky number seven! Shika is ooc, but only for a little bit.

* * *

Kita stared in excitement; her feet danced on their own, she had a mission, an extremely long one! She was to try and convince Cloud to ally with Leaf. "Kita, pay attention!" Shikamaru snapped at her and she grinned at him.

"Okay!" She said saluting him, he shook his head, he was assigning her the mission because Naruto was busy.

Shikamaru handed her the paperwork, she would go with Kiba and be allowed to select one of her genin to come, a test to see if they could become chunin. "Now you have one rest stop in the Oto, Sasuke has taken over and gained stability, Naruto is reluctant to ally with them, so don't mention the war well there." He said and she nodded.

"Shikamaru-kun, I haven't heard of any missions you get lately." She said and he turned red. "What, tell me?" She demanded.

He turned away from her and stared out the window of his small office. Desk took up most of the area. "Being the strategist, Naruto keeps me busy here and he's worried of information being tortured out of me, so I don't have any." He said and there was a heavy silence. "Since when did you add kun to me name?" He asked turning around and Kita squirmed under his glare.

"You never noticed when I'm very happy I call everyone kun even if I usually don't." She said shrugging. "You made me very happy!" She said and grinned. "Even more so now." She added.

"What?" Shikamaru asked leaning against his desk yawning.

Kita paused then shrugged. "You don't have missions, that means you're here." She said and he glared.

"Yes you prove you're the stronger ninja." He snapped and she paused, that wasn't what she meant. "Just go and chose your stupid genin, try choosing one of mine, they're getting antsy." He snapped and she left silently.

"Stupid troublesome woman." He muttered and there was a knock. "Come in." He snapped and looked up, there was Kiba. Shikamaru scowled, he had enough of Kita and now her long lost twin was there.

"Hey Shikamaru, Ino-chan told me you had a missions for me." Kiba said eagerly. "Is it with Kita-chan, cause I just passed her in the hallway. She was scowling." He added

"Kiba you talk to much, I'm glad Kita is scowling." Shikamaru said and Kiba looked confused, he face read 'Why?' "She said she was glad I didn't have missions." Shikamaru said angrily.

Kiba chuckled and Shikamaru glared at him, shoving some papers to his chest. "I'm sorry Kita probably worries about you when you're away." Kiba said and made a kissy face. Shikamaru blushed, before scowling.

"Kita doesn't care about me, and I don't care about her." Shikamaru said harshly. It was lie too.

"So I can have a go at her?' Kiba asked and Shikamaru gaped at him mouth open.

"She's not a ride Kiba…But I don't care." He said and Kiba chuckled.

"Well this mission should be fun." Kiba said and left.

--

Kita shuffled her feet. Choose a genin to take, Amida, Hoshi, Ishi, Eri, Yoshi or Ronnin. Amida was too reckless to be considered for chunin, Hoshi too dependent, Ishi to half-hearted, Eri a maybe, Yoshi a maybe, and Ronnin is too lazy, impossible, annoying and killable to be considered.

"Shikamaru was made chunin." She muttered to herself, Ronnin was like a mini-Shikamaru with weirder hair. He was definitely fast, more so then even Lee, though she doubted he was stronger. "I might kill him though." She muttered, that be bad especially since Naruto mentioned her name was on the ANBU waiting list.

"Hey Kita-chan!" Lee said and she waved. He jogged in place babbling about his new training program.

"What do you know about Shikamaru's miniature Ronnin?" She asked absently and Lee stopped, eyes suddenly sad.

"He's faster them me!" He said eyes overflowing with tears. Kita was embraced in an awkward wet hug. "Good kid though, not enough youth, one month with Gai-sensei would fix that though. He avoids me and sensei!" Lee sobbed.

"It's Shikamaru's influence." Kita said trying to comfort, but Lee cried harder. "Oh don't do that dad!" She said and Lee looked up.

"Beloved daughter you so infrequently call me dad!" He said and smiled, the hug got tighter, Kita didn't like physical affection, especially in public. Like now as they were in the middle of a street, but as long as Lee stopped the crying thing.

Lee released her and Kita have him a smile. "So Sakura say yes yet?" She asked nudging him and Lee shook his head.

"Back to Ronnin, he's a good kid." Lee said and Kita faltered, maybe she had picked on him, she had been rather mad at Shikamaru.

--

Then again Lee though everyone was a good kid. "Ugh this'll take forever, is this some kind of sick punishment, what troublesome woman." Ronnin said walking behind Kita and Kiba who rode Akamaru.

"Shut up before I kill you." Kita snapped and Kiba chuckled.

"Come on Kita-chan he's just trying to act like his sensei." Kiba said and Ronnin snorted. "Oh do you disagree?" Kiba asked laughing more.

"I don't try to act like anyone, yeah Shikamaru-sensei is a genius, but its coincidence that both of us are smart enough not to enjoy exhorting effort." Ronnin stated and Kita turned around.

"Shut your stupid mouth, Shikamaru is an ass, and you his freaking blonde clone gone awry!" She screamed and turned back around walking incredibly fast. She was ahead of Ronnin and Kiba quickly.

Ronnin paused to be sure she was out of hearing range then groaned. "What bite her?" He asked Kiba who sighed.

"Besides the love bug?" He asked and Ronnin made a face. "Yeah. Kita has the hots for your sensei." Kiba continued even though Ronnin looked about ready to puke.

Ronnin shuddered. "Troublesome. Like she has a chance, all Shikamaru-sensei does is complain about her." He pointed out and Kiba raised a brow. "What?" Ronnin asked.

Kiba ruffled Ronnin's hair and stared off for a moment. "Trust me your sensei returns Kita's feeling more then he leads on." He said and Ronnin shook his head. "Trust me, I'm going to make Shikamaru sweat over this mission with out doing anything." Kiba bragged.

"Come on you slow jerks, aren't you ashamed a girl is going faster then you." Kita yelled from ahead. "Except you Aka-kun, you have Kiba to carry around." She added.

--

Shikamaru paced, it was about three in the morning and he was awake, pacing. "Kiba wouldn't anything bad." Shikamaru muttered to himself.

"Kita wouldn't let him right?" He added

"They were dating."

"Ronnin is around."

"Ronnin sleeps through hurricanes."

"Kita said she loves me."

"She said that seven years ago."

"She's hinted she does."

"She's mad at you."

Shikamaru slammed down onto his bed, arguing with himself over this was ridiculous. "What if she gets hurt?" He said and stood, he was pacing again.

--

Ino and Choji sipped coffee, they were in The Yamanka flower shop, trying to calm Shikamaru down, he had knocked on their doors just as the sun rose and they went here to talk. "He's pacing again." Ino said stoically.

"Yep." Choji replied.

"It'd be good if we knew what the problem was about?" Ino said

"Yep." Choji repeated.

"He lost sleep over it so I'm guessing Kita or family problems." Ino said

"Yep." Choji retorted.

"He isn't telling us so it's Kita." Ino finished and sipped her coffee.

"Yep." Choji said and sipped his own coffee.

* * *

I've neglected Ino and Choji! :O


	8. Drink

Yay I finally update sorry it took forever.

* * *

Tension crowded the air, Kita was going to kill that brat if it was the last thing she did. "I really don't care if this is 'bothersome' just show some respect to Sasuke, even though he's a traitor, by keeping your mouth shut." She snapped and Kiba held her wrist so she wouldn't smack him.

Ronnin rolled his eyes shrugging. "Yeah, yeah. Jeeze you're worse then a mom." He stated and Kiba was fast enough to catch Kita before she knocked the kid.

"Compare me to a mom one more time and I'll drown you." She muttered and entered the gates of the Sound village. Kiba helped the kid up who glared and Kita's back.

Kiba read his thoughts. "Don't try it she'd murder without hesitation." Kiba warned well scratching Akamaru's ears and Ronnin sighed, like letting go a good fantasy.

"I'm glad the gossip circle is up and running come on ladies." Kita shouted clapping her hands, Akamaru was the first to rush forward. "Good boy." She said rubbing his head as they walked toward Sasuke's office.

--

Sasuke's cold eyes looked at Kita, Kiba and their brat. He hadn't seen Kiba and Kita since about four years ago, when he visited Konoha to destroy the Uchiha compound, not history of it in The Village Hidden in the Leaves except for memories.

"Uchiha-sama." Kita said bowing her head, but he knew there was resentment in her tone. "Naruto-sama sends his wishes." She said avoiding eye contact. Even before she moved Sasuke gave her the creeps, she tried to sympathize with his situation, but with the whole village near in love with and him still miserable and pure-angst made it hard.

"Hey Sasuke." Kiba said, Sasuke could tell his grudges were long forgotten. Akamaru crowded the hallway so Sasuke could tolerate Kiba.

Sasuke bowed his head; eyes staying on Ronnin for a moment then back to the kid's superiors. "As do I to him, but I have questions." He said coolly and sat down in his chair. Kita got the creeps again; he looked like kind of the dead.

Pale, dark eyes and hair. In pure black except the Uchiha fan small on his shoulder. Cold almost like you'd touch him and it'd be ice. "Questions?" Ronnin asked, and Kita sent him a glare.

Sasuke ignored the child like he ignored the people he found less then him. "There are rumors of war." He said, and Kita literally shivered as the room temperature went down with his voice.

Kiba smiled, diplomatically. "Rumors are rumors." He said firm grasp on Kita's wrist, trying to calm well not being seen by Sasuke. He hid the touch with his arm. Kita was truly creeped out by the man.

"This was told to me my the Mizukage, he wanted my help. I turned him down once I heard he was against Konoha, but I might rethink it if I'm not trusted." He said tapping his fingers, Kita's back straightened and she glared.

Ronnin glared also. "Sasuke-sama do you really think you're not trusted by Naruto. Or that he doesn't want to be a bother to you?" She questioned "Or that he wants to prove he can do it with out you?" She added the last though it annoyed her.

She put a hand on Ronnin's shoulder, a united front of Sasuke's former comrades. "Kita, using your brain." He stated then shrugged. "You'll be leaving tomorrow." He said and waved them away.

Kiba was reunited with Akamaru in a fierce hug. Ronnin stared at Kita who was shaking. "What's wrong?" He asked and Kita shrugged.

"He creeps me out." She stated bluntly. "Especially the fact we're distantly related." She said with one last shudder. Ronnin watched her for a moment. She was more interesting then he assumed.

--

Shikamaru stared at the piece of paper he was supposed to design an attack on Mist with. His mind reeled. He felt kind of sick, from worrying of Kita half the night and from then losing sleep. He's good eleven hours a day were broken into millions of pieces.

"Hey." Temari said coming in, Shikamaru jolted in surprise. "Where's Kita? I was hoping on seeing her." She stated and he shrugged.

"She's on a mission." He said and Temari scowled.

"That sucks, I wanted to hang out. I've been stuck with Kankuro, and Gaara and my boyfriend. I mean no female company. Sure Kita isn't much of a girl, but agh!" Temari said and kicked his desk, sending some paper flying.

Shikamaru scowled, but said nothing afraid of the woman's temper. She left and Shikamaru shook his head. "Troublesome." He muttered picking up his papers.

--

Ino and Temari sat bored in the Yamanka flower shop, waiting for Hinata and Sakura. Tenten usually refused to hang out with Temari, Old grudge over the chunin match. "Kita would be early." Ino muttered looking at the clock.

"Wonder if she's having a better time then us." Temari said and the blondes shared a sigh.

Ino chuckled though. "Probably not, she brought Shikamaru's brat miniature." Ino added and they shared a giggle. "Wonder when they'll tell each other how much they love them." She added.

Temari shook her head. "So not happening." She said skeptically. "Finally Sakura is here." Temari stated and the pink haired girl came in panting. "What?" Temari asked.

"Naruto had a total meltdown he's locked in his office eating ramen, mind helping me out. I left Hinata to make sure there's no trouble." Sakura said and there was a large groan, but the girls left.

--

Kita tapped her feet to the bar's crap music. She drank a little sake. "Turning into Tsunade." She said vaguely. The Sound Nin were seriously creepy people. Couldn't find some one less normal in a damned freak show.

"Hello." A man said sitting next to her, she kicked the stool out from under him with one movement. He stared up at her and she growled. He backed away slowly and she went back to her drink.

"You're one of those mean drunks." Someone said and she turned around. Ronnin leered at her. "Kiba sent me to get you, he's passed out in the room Sasuke lent us." He explained and she slapped some money on the bar.

She stalked out a little wobbly. Ronnin near skipped at her side smirking. "What's your problem kid?" She demanded He just smiled shrugging.

"You're going to have a headache in the morning." He said calmly and she kicked him, with her reactions slowed and him expecting the blow, he tripped her and she landed flat on her back.

"I really hate brats like you." She said and sat up leaning her head against her knees. He felt slightly guilty, before she knocked him to the ground. "Brat." She said standing and leaving.

Ronnin stared after her, she was freaking insane. "Hey old lady wait up I have the key to the room." He called and she turned glaring, eyes a little unfocused though.

"I'm rarely called old." She muttered and Ronnin shook his head. She did wait for him though. "So brat, why'd you really come to get me?" She asked.

"I told you…" He started, but she laughed.

"Don't lie. Kiba would've sent Akamaru more likely then you." She stated flatly.

"Kiba's bugging me I wanted to get out." He stated.

"Liar, you said he was passed out before." She said and pulled her self up into a low tree branch. "I know lying. I'm pretty good at it." She said and yawned. "Never mind tell me later.' She said jumping back to a ground landing on all fours like a feline.

Ronnin followed behind her quietly. Even as a drunk she was pretty sharp.

--

Hinata couldn't believe what was going on. Naruto's head rested on her lap, he has fallen asleep. "Naruto open the door!" Ino shouted from outside the office and there was bang and the door broke open; Sakura's fist had one their small battle.

"Ohmigosh!" Sakura said quickly then burst out laughing, Hinata was red in the face. Ino and Temari held their sides laughing as well and then Naruto woke up, there was moment of silence as his eyes met Hinata's.

Then she fainted. Sakura rushed forward to check on her well Temari and Ino laughed so more, Naruto's face was confused and sleepy. "Whazzheck?" He muttered rubbing his eyes. "Oh Hi Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan." He mumbled falling asleep against Sakura's thigh.

She punched him into the next room, breaking the wall. "Up now, baka?" Sakura demanded.


	9. Torture

This chapter was fun to write.

* * *

Kita woke up with a blinding headache, the light was too bright and the sound was too loud. "Morning." Kiba said and closed the blinds.

"I hate you." She mumbled and he shrugged not taking it personally and handed her an aspirin with water. "I take it back, I love you." She said and Kiba smiled.

"Dangerous thing to say well alone in a room." He said winking Kita snorted, her most lady like habit. "With a scorned man." He added and lift her up, "My dear." He said and cackled.

The door opened then and Ronnin entered. "What are you doing?" He demanded glaring. Kiba dropped Kita and she glared. "Aren't you dating Shikamaru-sensei?" He accused.

Kita, in a good mood laughed, "Kiba you never told me you were dating Shikamaru." She teased and Ronnin glared. Kiba barked out a laugh and shook with laughter. "C'mon Ronnin yer killing the mood." She stated blandly.

Ronnin's anger subsided. He had decided to keep a detailed report on Kita for his favorite sensei, hopefully to convince him that she was insane. "I think we've worn out their hospitality, we should get going." Kiba stated and Kita nodded, feeling so much better.

--

Ronnin hung back with Kita. "So you said you were related the Uchiha?" He asked hopefully casual. She shrugged, humming terribly. "Do you really have no musical ability or are you trying?" Ronnin snapped.

"The first option." She said coolly, she didn't feel like fighting for once, it was nice out, high nineties, miserable for anyone, but Kita. "Oh yeah, I'm distantly related to Uchiha." She added.

"How?" Ronnin continued; Kiba was up front with Akamaru. "I mean you look nothing alike." He stated, disbelieving.

"Uchiha are also linked to Hyuuga." She added vaguely. "Just one female Kichitatsu married an Uchiha years and years ago, that's why they're so good with fire. Not as good as someone with male Kichitatsu lineage. Males pass down the fire control better then female." Kita said easily though it stung, like Daigo would ever have kids.

Kichtatsu might die out, that made her shudder, fire control was a thrilling experience, and useful she could run through burning building with no problems. It was a useful thing. "So if you had kids they'd be like deformed?" Ronnin asked and Kita kicked him.

"No moron, they'd have less fire capabilities then me most likely. Man you're stupid." She said and scoffed. "Shikamaru is some sort of genius, but he seems like some kind of idiot to me." She added.

--

Shikamaru sneezed and paused, "That was weird." He said to his deer, Kimiko. She playfully hit him with her head. "Kita." Shikamaru said as an experiment, Kimiko turned away angrily.

The deer really didn't like her. Stepping over the ground where Hidan's head was buried he heard the almost nonstop swearing that came from the immortal. He stomped once, just for satisfaction of enraging him. "Screw you!" Hidan shouted through the ground.

--

Naruto rubbed his bruised skull well working, now Tsunade had banned him from ramen for being a brat, man she was like a mom. Naruto grinned at the idea; Tsunade didn't look like a mom, still being young looking, he kind of doubted moms were supposed to get so drunk too.

"N-Naruto." Hinata's quiet voice said opening the door he waved grandly. "C-can I talk t-to you?" She asked face a deep crimson, and then she passed out. Naruto jumped up and lifted her off the floor.

"Hinata you do this too much." He stated.

--

Kita waited for the guys to finish their bathroom break. "C'mon how long does it take you to pee?" She demanded with out much response. The leaves rustled and she assumed that Kiba or Ronnin was coming. "Finally." She said, and then felt a cloth covering her mouth.

"Be very quiet or I'll kill you." A voice said and cold water dumped over her. "You won't be starting your fire any time soon." He, the voice was masculine, stated and Kita shivered.

How'd he know? He literally broke her damn legs. Her wrists were now bound and they dragged her into the surrounding forest until she couldn't see the former clearing. She couldn't even see her capturer with her eyes foggy from pain.

Ronnin and Kiba appeared from the forest into the now empty clearing, Akamaru let out a snarl. "Kita ditched?" Ronnin assumed, but the hair standing against his neck told him different.

Kiba shook his head; he smelt fear, and a man. "No something much more serious happened." He said and Akamaru growled. "You run back to Sound." Kiba instructed. "Tell them to send back up then a letter to Konoha." Kiba stated.

"I'm coming." Ronnin demanded and Kiba shook his head.

"Go." He barked and Ronnin relented moving like lightening to back track. "C'mon Akamaru." Kiba said and they followed the sent. Akamaru kept growling there was a messed up presence going.

Kiba halted to a stop; a firm charka barrier was placed in the way. "Are you serious?" He snapped and touched it, no burn just impossible to pass. He rammed it, he was no expert on these things, but it'd have to weaken eventually.

On the inside of the barrier Kita glared at her captured, a basic Mist look. Pointing teeth, eyes blurry light blue, pale, dark hair and a nasty look on his face. "What do you want?" She asked as he put a sling on her legs.

"The boss wants you perfectly fine to be ready for execution." He stated, "You know the boss. He's not really mad at Konoha only you for denying him your energy, Kita." He said pleasantly, to him this was just a job. "I'm Ryota." He added.

"Kita, but seems you know that." She added, she really hated Mist. "You realize no one is going to come for me." She muttered, she hoped it wasn't true, but if someone did come it'd be a surprise.

"You're right, you know that in each hidden village the water is a little different, and since most Konoha ninja drink that water most of their lives, they have one element no other village has, no my shield only bans that element." Ryota said proudly.

"Real fascinating so I assume that means your buddies are going to come to watch me die." She said sarcastically, better to be annoying then scared. "Now about Cloud, I'm sure your boss, the Mizukage is planning to have them side with him." She continued.

Ryota chuckled, he was fine with telling her things; she'd be dead in two hours time. "He was, but the kage their said no, she was real firm about it they were loyal to Konoha. So Mizukage-sama killed her, their two types of people in Cloud and they only agreed on the Mizukage, so they're going through civil war, not much help to Konoha." He said.

Kita swore and Ryota sighed. "Mizukage is a real ass hole." She said. Ryota laughed, loudly happily.

"You're pretty amusing." He said and she glared, not quite forgiving of having her legs snapped like twigs. "Now let's have a good two hours." He said cheerful. Kita wondered if Lee was missing a brother. If she had to choose Ryota would be the more handsome brother still, poor Lee.

--

Ronnin panted heavily in front of Sasuke, "Kita kidnapped, back up, letter to Konoha." He said and panted some more. Sasuke raised a brow.

"I don't need to help. I have not allied with Konoha yet." Sasuke stated coldly that Ronnin snapped from his bent over position to glare, straight and as tall was he could be. A woman entered from a back door scowl on her face.

She had green hair and brown eyes, kind of like Ishi only confidence rolled over her. "Sasuke-kun, stop being a child, and send some back up. Just because Naruto-kun didn't ask for some help. Really." She scolded.

Sasuke seemed un-effected except her scowled more. "Midori, I'll do this how I want." He stated. Midori rolled her eyes and left. "I'll send three people for back up." He said

Ronnin knew he should thank Sasuke, but he had a feeling he rather die then do so. He collapsed panting. "Regain strength you'll be showing my ninja where to go." Sasuke stated well writing a letter to Konoha.

--

Shikamaru felt antsy something a Nara rarely felt. "Calm down." Neji stated coldly, they were working a on a battle strategy together.

"Sorry I just have this feeling something happened." Shikamaru said and Neji shrugged.

"Something to do with your brat girlfriend?" Neji asked, and Shikamaru was distracted enough not to defy the term 'girlfriend'. "She's on a mission, lucky monster." He said and silently cursed Naruto.

Shikamaru looked out the window; darks clouds were blowing out quickly, a good sign. "She's probably fine, I mean the worse that happens is she burnt a building down." Shikamaru said with humor. "Troublesome."

--

No the worst thing was that Ryota is a family man. "This is my niece." He said showing Kita the extensive collection of family photos, he had three toddlers, four brothers, two sisters, six cousins, twelve cousins' kids, four nephews, and six nieces. And then there was his wife's family!

Kita felt like hours had passed, but it was merely fifteen minutes.

* * *

I really like how this is going, I might have more then one ending to it, one for people to like sad endings, then happy endings, then twisted endings.


	10. Release

Well this took forever and it isn't very long...sorry.

* * *

Ronnin led the three ninja Sasuke sent, including Sasuke and the mysterious Midori woman. The other ninja was tall, dark and seemingly in a state of permanent speechlessness.

"Kiba!" Ronnin said, the other ninja was still ramming his shoulder in the force field's way

"What are you doing?" Midori asked as she walked into it easily, the darker ninja followed her and Kiba groaned in frustration slumping to the ground. Sasuke tried stepping in, but was stopped

"Just go get her." Kiba shouted fiercely. Midori looked at Sasuke for approval before taking even a step, he nodded and she rushed, the dark shinobi following her.

Naruto walked in on Neji and Shikamaru's strategy Hinata in one arm, a letter in the other. Neji stood up taking his unconscious cousin carefully, maintaining a glare at Naruto, but Naruto didn't notice face grim.

"Neji take her home, Shikamaru we need to talk." Naruto said, uncharacteristically solemn. Neji left and Shikamaru stood fist tight, Naruto pushed him back into a seat.

"What is it?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Kita has been kidnapped, again." Naruto said, "Sit." He snapped when Shikamaru jumped up. "Nothing we can do, we have to just trust Sasuke." Naruto ordered.

"Are you really telling me that?" Shikamaru demanded. "Trust Sasuke, no one can trust Sasuke." Shikamaru said fist landing into a wall. "Kita is your fried, you're responsibility as a ninja, but you're leaving her fate to Sasuke?" He roared

"Shikamaru, I'm your Hokage, shut up sit down and wait." Naruto said. "Or do you want to be labeled a traitor?" He asked

Shikamaru's knees slowly bent till he was sitting down.

"Good." Naruto said with relief.

Kita groaned, she was drying, slowly, and as Ryota continued to blabber, her pinky finger lit burning her bonds.

"Welcome, female." Said a new voice slamming a foot on her wrists squelching her fire. She grunted in pain looking up, there was Hon.

"If I die will you leave Kohona alone?"

"Never." He said and she squirmed violently and bit him in the leg. He kicked her and she slid against the dew cover ground.

Kita curled into a ball, jaw hurting along with her legs. Nothing was broken, though just stiff. That was good. Very good.

"Do you realize how screwed you are?" Ryota asked and Kita bit her lip to keep from whimpering.

"Go screw yourself, you in-bred." She said slowly and tried to look up at Hon, instead she just got her face shoved in the wet ground. She hated to admit it, she need a rescue, badly.

Shikamaru paced on the border of Kohona, knowing well enough his own father, Choji, and Ino were watching him intently waiting for him to bolt or stay. Everything in his legs told him to bolt, everything in his head told him to stay. Kita was always in trouble and always got out of it, usually with help. He should go.

"Damn it, she should be in a house with a husband, not out on missions." He said furiously, before he just sat. "A couple of kids to keep her busy." He said, "She probably can't cook worth a damn." He added silently.

Someone was approaching him from behind he took out a kunai and jumped to his feet to stare down…Ino. Wow, pulling knives on his own team, what a jackass he felt like.

"Shikamaru, you're freaking us out, go take a nap or something."

"I'm not tired, Ino." He said and her eyes widened in shock. "Haha I'm not tired. That's how messed up this is. Sasuke is going to save her? Bull." Shikamaru raged.

"Kita has you wrapped around her little finger, doesn't she?"

Kita's eyes were squeezed cold as she was repeatedly kicked in the ribs. The shadows were moving silently, but rapidly.

"Shika?" She said before coughing and blood came out of her mouth, then with a flurry of movement Ryota was on the ground under a green haired woman's body and being stabbed in the eyes with needles. Her hair had come to life and was choking the man blue so that he couldn't even scream.

Kita tried to smile in her sadistic pleasure seeing this, but Hon, Hon was punching a dark man in the face.

"You can't have this bitch!" Hon screamed and threw the man into a tree. Kita's wrist with slick with blood and she slid out of her binding and pushed herself on to her knees.

"THIS IS OVER!" She screamed feeling hot flames lick around her arms, she didn't have the strength for her whole body to be covered in flames. Grabbing both Hon and the other man she saw them scream and burn. "You're going to not going to die here, I don't care where you're from who you are!" She told the dark man and threw him on the ground where he furiously rolled in the dewy ground to put himself out.

Hon continued to shriek and she covered his face with a flaming hand. His screams intensified then diminished and she through him on the ground with a few helpless gargles the now unhuman face still and died.

Kita collapsed on the ground and looked at the fast approaching Kiba.

"You're going to carry me out of here, here and now get me to the hospital then get me home." She informed him. "I'm seriously considering retirement." She added and covered up a squeal of pain when he touched her sore ribs.

"The Sound will care for you to the best of our abilities." Sasuke informed her as Kiba passed him well headed towards the nearest hospital.

"Oh it better." Ronnin told him and jumped back behind Kiba when Sasuke gave him a glare.

Midori lined up behind her leader followed by the mysterious man whose neck was burned, but not terribly.

"It thought she would kill me." He said in a hoarse whisper. Sasuke snapped his around to look at the man who silenced quickly.

"She might one day, the girl is distantly related to the Uchiha clan, and therefore more of a threat than you or anyone else has probably given her credit for." Sasuke said stonily. "Midori run along and started the healing process, I don't need the Hokage accusing me of letting his ninja go injured longer than necessary." Sasuke said.

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru!" Hinata said loudly running down the street to find Choji sitting on his comrade. Shikamaru slowly turned his head to look at her. "Kita has been retrieved!" Hinata said breathlessly.

"Choji, get off him." Ino said still hidden to Hinata by being behind Choji.

"Thanks for the kindness Ino, you're heart is pure gold." Shikamaru grunted well pushing himself up. "That was unnecessary, I told you I wasn't going any where." He said sternly then his gaze locked on Hinata.

"Shikamaru just wait a second." Choji said, but Shikamaru got very close to Hinata's face.

"Is she hurt? When is she returning?" He demanded and the girl nervously shook. "Out with it Hinata." Shikamaru snapped and Ino kicked him in the butt making him jerk.

"Don't be an asshole, Kita will be back soon and you can ask her to be your ninja bride then."

"Ino, don't be vulgar, Kita a bride?" Shikamaru said shaking his head. "I'm going to bed, I surprisingly can get no rest with Choji sitting on me." Shikamaru informed her. He stalked off sulking madly.

* * *

Few more chapters...


	11. Males

Kita is on the prowl, rawr.  


* * *

Kita rested restlessly in her hospital bed and generally want to get back to Konoha. The Sound Village sucked, a lot and she was done.

"Howdy." Kiba said entering and jerked backwards, hands up from her glare. Akamaru whimpered next to him. "Calm down darling, what's the problem?'

"Honestly?" She asked him furiously.

"No tell me a lie." Kiba said and Kita roared at him. "The truth." He amended.

"I want to go home, to see Shikamaru, make out with him not to mention get it on, get married, have his kids and live our ninja lives together, but his slow lazy ass has made no moves on me, much less marriage proposal and I'm sick of it!" Kita told him in a whoosh of explosive thoughts.

"Little excessive information for an ex-boyfriend." Kiba informed her grinning awkwardly.

"You've moved on." She assured him and he shrugged.

"So what are you going to do? Jump him?" Kiba said and she snorted then held her ribs making a pained face.

"Please, I'm a little classier than that." She informed him. "Seduce him, which is like subtly jumping a guy, only you make him jump you." She corrected. Kiba blinked than started to giggle. "What?"

"Sorry, Kita, you're not exactly a seductive girl…more like a romp in the hay type of girl." He said still chuckling.

"Excuse you, don't be rude." She said semi-outraged. "I'm plenty seductive and alluring." She purred out and looked at him from under her lashes, little half smile and leaning her cleavage over the bed railing.

"Alright." Kiba said shaking himself like he was in a trance…or genjutsu. "You're seductive, how did you learn to do that?" He asked in amazement.

"I've been Ino's wing-woman for many years." She said shrugging with a half smile. "I have so much crap to do when I get back, harass my tenets, work with my team, seduce a Nara." She sighed heavily.

"You're a busy girl." He said sarcastically. "Ronnin and I will be taking you back tomorrow." He added and gave her a head pat. "Stay safe till then." He added.

Shikamaru lazily rested in his deer reserve waiting for his favorite deer Kimiko to finish with her medicine. Suddenly he sneezed violently.

"I feel some evil intentions on me." He said suddenly and Kimiko looked at him curiously. "Nothing, nothing just eat." He muttered to soothe her and he rubbed his neck. He vaguely wondered when his next mission would be, when Kita would be back, if she was all healed, also he wondered about his team and how he needed to prepare them.

Also he wondered about the ANBU, but soon it became too troublesome to think and he just daydreamed…mildly sexual daydreams about a tall longhaired kunoichi who he missed. Jerking himself to be fully awake he shook his head, he didn't need this, now or ever. Kimiko stared at him worriedly.

"Welcome home!" Kenji and Daigo said when Kita entered her house, which was actually cleaner than when she left it. She looked suspicious.

"Hey." She said warily

"I'm heading out." Daigo said with a half-smile, passing her and she curiously stared after him then turned to see Kenji grinning also…that was weird.

"So am I, but you have a man-friend in your room, he's been waiting for you." He said and left quickly. Kita started to grin also, Shikamaru coming to his senses and visiting her.

Quickly adjusting her shirt to show more cleavage and her shorts to be well…shorter she tried to fix her hair and licked her lips and slinked over towards her room.

"Hey." She said sliding in all seductively. Then she realized though long dark hair, it wasn't Shikamaru. It was Neji; her face went hot as he gave her an incredulous look. "Hey." She said fixing her top.

"Kita." He said smoothly. "As you may know I've been chosen to be clan leader and I need a bride." He said slowly like she was stupid, Neji often believed she was.

"Uh-huh, you need a lady friend to get the ring and produce massive amounts of Hyuuga babies." She said with a purposefully blissful and dumb look on her face.

"And it was suggested I court you, since you're clan has thoroughly been…well the males, I mean male, is unlikely to have children." He said

"I hear that girls think ex-criminal now weapon makers are pretty hot."

"I'm asking you to marry me so that my clan will have your fire powers along with the Hyuuga's normal powers of superior intellect and the byakugan."

"Neji, this is _tempting_, but I'm going to have to say no, just to save you from the future crime of murdering me, your not so beloved wife." She said and he stood from her bed and sighed out in relief.

"I owe you." He said nodding to her and she decided not to take any offense to any part of this conversation. As he left she crashed on the bed with a huge sigh, tonight she was going to bring Shikamaru back here, by the hair if necessary have her womanly way with him then get him to propose. It was a done deal, decided well by her at least.

What would she wear?

Kita rolled her eyes; she was being such a girl.

Shikamaru sighed fixing his vest and yawned heavily woken from a mid-day nap. Someone was knocking furiously on the door.

Opening it Ino appeared with Choji in tow. Shikamaru braced himself for something annoying to happen.

"Have you seen Kita?" Ino asked. "She's back in town, you know from being in the hospital in the Sound?" She muttered.

"Good for her."

"That's crap." Ino said strongly. "You've been going insane waiting for her and now suddenly oh she's here, whatever."

"Speak of the devil." Choji said and Shikamaru turned to see what he was talking about. His mouth dropped and so did Ino's.

Kita was strolling up in a short cling navy dress, heels, and her hair done up.

"We'll leave." Choji said, but Ino was already rushing out the front door. Kita looked surprised to see Ino, but accepted her hug.

"You look gorgeous!" Ino declared looking her friend over. "Whose dress is that?" She demanded.

"Sakura's…I'm a bit taller than her so it's really short." Kita said and Ino giggled.

"In those heels you're a giant." Ino told her and Kita nervously rubbed her arm. "A sexy giant." Ino corrected.

"Hey Kita, Ino and I will get out of your way now." Choji said and led the overly excited blonde away.

Shikamaru was sitting at his kitchen table still in shock. He knew if he stood in those heels Kita would be his height. Kita entered with out knocking and stood in front of him and smiled seductively, but she was nervously and looked away last second.

"What are you wearing?"

"What? I always like to dress up after near-death experiences." Kita informed him. "Don't you?"

"Dress up? You look like you should being working a street corner." Shikamaru growled. Kita's eyes widened in shock then hurt. Shikamaru instantly felt remorsefully, but Kita cut off his apology.

"Burn in hell, you lazy sexist piece of trash." She snarled and punched him so that he fell of his chair. Stepping in his chest with her heels she snarled at him, completely not thinking about the fact Shikamaru saw right up her skirt. "I hate you. I come to…say hello or something and you insult me." She snapped.

"Clearly you wanted more than a hello." He told her. She screamed and stormed upstairs. Shikamaru slowly stood up touching his chest and wondering what on earth she could be doing.

He found her in his room rooting through his clothes her dress abandoned on his bed next to her heels. She was only in a bra and panties, which he thought, looked nice though he dare not mention it.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Well I have to go walk home and I don't want anyone thinking I'm a prostitute so I need some of you clothes." She informed him, by shrieking. She was pulling on a pair of shorts and then tightening a belt so they wouldn't fall.

"Calm down, listen I'm sorry." He yelled

She gave him the finger well pulling on a white shirt and started to collect the dress and shoes furiously, she'd stop by Sakura's and drop them off.

"I hate you." She said and leaped down his stairs. He didn't bother chasing after her knowing she'd kill him on sight.

Kita made it to Daigo's weapons store where she went into his workshop and started to cry, she hugged her knees to herself and Daigo finished with his customer and went to check on her.

"What's wrong?"

"Aniki, Shikamaru doesn't love me." She said and started to sob loudly. Daigo used his already dirty shirt to wipe her face. "H-he he he…"

"Just breathe." Daigo said soothingly giving her a big hug.

"He said I looked like a HOOKER!" She wailed and Daigo became enraged, but didn't let his sister see it. "I'm going to take you home just give me a second to lock up." He said and she nodded.

A few customers milled around and he snarled at them. "Get out!"

Finally with Kita outside he locked up and lifted her like a baby and carried her all the way home humming a lullaby.

"You're a good big brother." She told him and he smiled, even after trying to kill her he still loved her. He put her to bed tucking her in and everything taking the dress and shoes from her clutched hands.

"That's why I'm going to torch your boyfriend's house." He said to himself as he shut the door to her room. "Kenji." He said to the horny teen.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to watch the house, if that lazy asshole Shikamaru come by, kill him." Daigo stated and Kenji gave him a look. "Fine, just don't let him in." Daigo relented and Kenji nodded.

Daigo headed out furiously trying to find the Nara compound.

* * *

Shikamaru, Shikamaru, Shikamaru, we're nearing the end and he's just struggling.


	12. End

Last chapter

* * *

Shikamaru rubbed his on-coming headache as he opened the door as it was continuously banged on. Opening it he ducked a fist and found himself face-to-stomach of Kichitatsu Daigo.

"What the hell is your problem?" Daigo demanded shoving Shikamaru to the floor. "My sister not good enough for you?" He asked furiously.

"What? No." Shikamaru said sitting up. "Listen what happens in between your sister and I is—" Shikamaru stopped at Daigo's furious look.

"Alright, I'm a crap big brother, but even I know that when my sister comes crying to me cause some jerk called her a hooker, it is my job to handle that. Understand?" Shikamaru nodded. "Good now, you're going to head over to her house, with flowers or candy, and an apology." He snarled. "By tomorrow." He added.

So Shikamaru found himself at Kita's doors with a bag of candy and a plan of action the next evening. He'd apologize, take her out for dinner, and let her beat him in a spar. Knocking on the door it was opened by Kenji who smirked at him and let him in.

"Is Kita here?" He asked, but then with the clicking of heels he saw her. Today the low-cut, long sleeves, short skirted, dress was bright orange, like she was trying to be a female Naruto. Her heels were strappy and looked complicated.

"Kenji I'm heading out." She said passing the two males with a disdainful glance at Shikamaru.

She was out the door when Shikamaru gained his wits about him and he shoved the candy in Kenji's hands and turned rushing out after Kita. He grabbed her wrist and wobbly on her heels she put her hand on his shoulder for support and they looked each other in the eye.

"I'm sorry about what I called you, let's just say I was flabbergasted." He said and she smirked.

"Could we talk about this later, I'm meeting someone." She said and started off again. Shikamaru stared, now truly flabbergasted.

Kita hated heels, she was aching in them and she didn't like being on a date with Neji. He was no fun; he stood still and watched disdainfully as she danced around him. So to make her own fun she was knocking back shots after shots. Maybe she shouldn't have jumped on his invite, since in uncle was absolutely insisting that he at least try to pursue her, but she was lonely and wanted to have some real fun.

After Shikamaru called her a hooker her mood went depressed, so she went out and tried to have fun, she shopped, a lot buying dresses and girly shoes, makeup, hair products. She accepted several dates from guys ranging from Neji's properness to Yuki's general sleaziness.

"Neji at least look like you're having fun!" She begged and picked up a shot in a vibrant blue hue and slurped it.

"This is not my idea of fun." He stated. Kita rolled her eyes and then took a red shot this time, she was feeling giddy.

She tried to do a little swirl for a dance move, but her hell broke and she fell flat on her ass. She started to laugh until tears streamed down her face and Neji blushed in embarrassment of being with the sloppy drunk.

"We're leaving." He said yanking her up and she slammed into him. She leaned heavily on him and giggled until they got outside.

"I wanted to dance!" She wailed and started to sob throwing herself on the ground. "I wanted to dance, but you didn't!" She wailed so loudly lights turned on around the street and windows opened with curious peering faces.

"You're doing a great job assuring that my uncle with disapprove of you." Neji muttered and threw Kita over his shoulder.

"My panties are going to show!" She squawked and he rolled his eyes, once outside her house she started to feel sick. "Put me down, I'm gonna hurl." She said and Neji immediately dropped her. Crawling over to a bush she threw up, violently and Neji reluctantly held her hair for her.

"You mildly disgust me." He told her as he helped her get in bed.

"Uh-huh." She said peacefully

Kita woke up with an alarming hangover, the sun was too bright, everything was too loud, and she felt sick. She took the longest shower in her life and brushed the taste of throw up out of her mouth, a whole two hours in the bathroom before she appeared to the outside world.

"How was the date?" Daigo asked and she winced.

"From what I remember, boring." She said and drank some of Daigo's tea he frowned at her. "I need it more than you do." She informed him. "I have another date tonight."

"You trying to make anyone jealous?" Daigo asked and she shook head.

"Like I could." She said and paused. "Yuki is tonight." She said and sighed, she was aware that she'd be completely fending off his advances the whole time.

"Yuki said he would pick me up." Kita said impatiently pacing by the front door. Kenji shrugged polishing off the rest of the candy that was meant for her. "Why is Shikamaru here?"

"I have to go see Ai." Kenji said and rushed past Kita leaving the door wide open. Shikamaru entered and looked her over, today the dress was red.

"It's later, let's talk." He said and she frowned at him. "Don't worry I had Kenji go and cancel the rest of your dates, Yuki, Kiba, Lee, and Neji were more than understanding, Neji was pretty willing to never see you again, heard you had a wild night."

"You know, it was fun."

"Alright, I already said I'm sorry, right?" He asked and she nodded. "Then stop trying to make me jealous, it's troublesome.

"I have not been trying to make you jealous." She protested and he rolled his eyes. "Right, you're actually attracted to all Lee, Kiba, Yuki, and Neji."

"I wasn't doing anything to mess with you." She insisted. "How would feel if you got in heel and a dress looking your best and walked over here planning to seduce me then you're called a hooker?"

"If I wore heels and a dress I'd be called much worse than a hooker." He told her and she glared at him.

"Maybe I just suck at seducing guys." She lamented. He gave a heavy sigh a mentally prepared himself to comfort her.

"No, you were great at seducing me, I was just bad at being seduced." He promised.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're seducing me right now." He informed her.

"Well of course, I mean look at me?" She said and swept her arms across her body her smile was of pure renewed confidence. "I bought all this sexy girly junk." She added.

"That include underwear? He asked with interest.

"Of course." She told

"Can I see?" He asked

"Oh, oh, oh, oh sure let's just go into—" He caught her off with a kiss and they awkwardly undressed heading for her bedroom.

"Shikamaru, now that we've done it..." She said looking at him as he messed with the baubles on her bedside table.

"What?"

"It's only right that you take responsibility and marry me." She informed him and he blinked in surprise. "Now, none of that we're too young crap, you should've seen this coming for awhile." She informed him.

"So we're getting married."

"Yeah, don't worry I'll take care of planning so you just have to show up, that isn't too much trouble is it?"

"I'm sure the rest of my life will be all trouble." He said

"I love you too." She said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I love you." He said and sighed.

* * *

The End


End file.
